Over the years, mobile devices such as smartphones have become widespread. With the rapid development in communication technology, smartphones have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability, the convenient access to the Internet, and the growing number of applications available on smartphones. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions such as shopping, social networking, etc. via smartphones.
With the widespread use of digital cameras such as those integrated into smartphones, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. Image management tools offer various features, including various means for organizing digital photos. However, manually identifying photos of interest and sorting through a large volume of photos for future access can be tedious and time-consuming. Furthermore, with the popularity of social networking sites, digital photos of an individual may be found not only on the individual's own personal computer but also on social networking sites and digital photo sharing websites where friends may post and tag photos of the individual. While applications exist that allow users to share and access digital photos, one challenge lies in the fact that the digital photos may be dispersed in a number of locations. Similarly, individuals may wish to access other forms of media content such as video clips that contain the individuals. A need therefore exists for an alternative means for accessing such media content.